Lady and the Chat
by LetMyShipsFlourish
Summary: Lady, a beautiful white and grey Persian cat, known for her purest colour of fur and her piercing ocean blue eyes. Noire, a cunning and cheeky traditional black cat, known for his troublemaker tactics and a heart breaker to most. Was it destiny for the two to meet on one fateful full moon? Based off this PV: /watch?v RZQui HGuM0
1. Moonlight

•○•

Lady, a beautiful white and grey Persian cat, known for her purest color of fur and her piercing ocean blue eyes that sent shivers down every other cat's back out there.

Her happy mood was turning sour as she continuously paced around the window sill multiple times, wondering when her lovely owner Alya Césaire will return home to her. Lady was worried, no… She was distraught. Usually Alya would come home at five o clock, feed her by six and then watch her screen for countless of hours, whilst cuddled up beside her warm hands.

Lady sighed in distress as she laid her head down and eyed the driveway for hours, at least she thought it was hours until her neighborhood cat Nathaniel poked his little ginger head out of his window. His eyes were filled with happiness when he caught the beauty sitting right in front of him, "Good morning Lady, surprised to see you here at her window sill" Nathaniel whistled as he leaned his head against his window sill, his heart tingling when he was finally able to talk to Lady.

Lady's ears perked up once she heard her name and sat up from her position, "Good morning Nathaniel…" She mumbled as she scratched her head and returned to her moping position.

Nathaniel tilted his head towards the left in curiosity as he chuckled with a hint of nervousness in it, "I'm guessing Alya isn't home… Am I correct?" He questioned as he looked down and away from Lady.

Her eyes slowly opened and couldn't help but stare at the driveway once more, "Correct…" Lady muttered sadly as she shut her eyes, taking her nap once more. Until she heard something from a distance.

Nathaniel smiled to himself, making sure to look confident as possible and even puffed his chest out, "Say… Since Alya isn't here, I was wondering if you wanted to go out of the house sometim-".

His sentence was cut from the loud noise that soon parked in the driveway, plus Lady's constant meowing in happiness, "Alya's here!" Lady yelled as she looked at Nathaniel in glee, "Nice talking with you Nathaniel! But I must return to dear Alya now!" Lady exclaimed as she jumped off the window sill and rushed towards the stairs, skipping two steps at a time.

Lady was excited when she heard the familiar door clicks and the jiggling of the keys as the door open wide, revealing her wonderful owner Alya in her usual trench coat, leggings and high knee boots, "Lady! My sweet girl, did you miss me?" Alya soothed as she bent down and scratched underneath Lady's chin, a purr escaping from her mouth.

Lady meowed in delight happiness as usual and cuddled up against Alya's boots, "I hope I didn't make you wait too long. Now come on, let's go watch some Netflix" Alya giggled, knowing that Lady couldn't talk. Or so she thinks she did…

Lady meowed in response as she gleefully followed Alya towards the kitchen bench, then to the couch.

Life couldn't get any better, she had everything she ever wanted. A home and a caring owner.

Until she met **Him**.

•○•

Noire, a cunning and cheeky traditional black cat, known for his troublemaker tactics and a heartbreaker to most. His bright emerald like eyes that always captivated and pulled others into his trap.

Noire was happy, he was free. He had no family, no controlling owner, no relationships to tie him down. He simply had nothing, to which others would've been more depressed about, but not Noire. Once more, he was happy. Happy to be free and run around wherever he wants. Do whatever he wants.

He laughed in glee as he took a running leap and jumped over to the next roof, making sure he was hidden from the public. His happy mood was turning sour as he heard a slight rumble from his stomach and stopped in his tracks. He groaned and sighed as he vigorously scratched his itchy ears and instantly landed on top of the roof suddenly, "Why do I have to be hungry now?" Noire mumbled against his cold fur.

"Maybe because you didn't eat anything?" A familiar voice echoed from below.

Noire's ears perked up instantly as he stood up from his position and rushed over to where the voice was coming from. His eyes sparkling in happiness, "Nino! My buddy, why are you tied up?" Noire exclaimed once his eyes met with Nino's brown ones.

Nino raised his head up and sighed, playing with his leash that he was on, "My owner caught me fumbling through human's trash" Nino muttered as he tugged at the leash.

Noire chuckled in disbelief, "I told you to be careful" He warned as Nino rolled his eyes and scratched behind his ears.

"Yeah, yeah, pulling that 'I told you' card" Nino reminded as he glared at the almost laughing Noire.

"I'd get you out of there if I could…" Noire whistled as he waved his free arm over the edge of the roof.

He lowered his eyes suddenly, "What do you mean by if you could?" Nino questioned suspiciously as he straightened his position.

"Well…" Noire began as he rolled over and stared at Nino with his innocent eyes upside down, "I need something in return, I barely have any energy to even bite that leash off of you" Noire stated in a sing-song voice, placing a paw against his forehead, the setting sun blaring into his eyes.

Nino rolled his eyes and laid back down from his position, "Some buddy you are" Nino commented as he closed his eyes in disbelief.

"Oh but Nino! I can't do anything without one ounce of food! You can't let me starve to death! We're buddies!" Noire explained and began pretending to faint, "Oh no! I see the light Nino!" Noire exclaimed as he slapped his paws against his cheeks.

Nino sighed and closed his eyes softly, "Oh my god fine… There's some girl that lives down the street somewhere who constantly bake's some goodies… You'll be able to get in there by the kitchen window, for some odd reason she always leaves it unlock" Nino muttered in defeat as he slumped his shoulders and began laying down once more.

"Thanks bud, I promise I'll come back and remove that leash for you!" Noire promised as he stood up from his position.

"Wait there's a f-".

But Noire had disappeared in an instant and was running down the street freely, not caring about the sun that was setting, not caring about the slight blue that was appearing from the orange pink like sky. Nino sighed and muttered to himself.

" **There's a full moon today** …".

•○•

Noire wandered around for quite a while, noticing the crimson red in the sky disappearing and the black like blue appearing in the sky. The winds were angry today as they continuously blew harder and roared louder. It even almost blew Noire off of his paws. _I have to go back to Nino. Fast_

All of a sudden, he could smell the faint scent of baked goodies that sent shivers down his back. He inched closer and closer towards it until right before him, was a double story house that was bright and clean looking. He grimaced in disgust as he sticks his tongue out. Sure it was a nice house but it was not for him. Knowing from his knowledge, some rich folks might have lived in there.

He took a double take and prepared himself for some of the high jumps he had to consider. He leaned back and jumped onto the trash can silently. Next, he landed on some boxes that were stacked together outside. Finally, he had then landed on the window sill. Trusting Nino, he used one of his claws and opened the window swiftly, "Goodie" Noire whispered quietly as from then on, he could smell the baked goodies clearly.

He jumped from the window sill and landed as silently as possible, the ice like tiles sending chills throughout his fur-like body. Even though he couldn't see clearly, considering that the night was inching in closer and closer, the scent of the cookies drew him closer and closer.

He hopped onto the bench and right before him, laid the bake goodies, begging for him to eat them. He licked his lips and grabbed one large cookie in his mouth.

All of a sudden, the moonlight of the ancient full moon landed against on his black fur and instantly he began feeling woozy.

His vision blackens and once he opened his eyes, he found himself not in his usual cat form, but his human form that only occurred on a full moon. He was in his usual black and green uniform. His little ears poking out of his golden hair and his hobo like gloves on his palms. His legs were dangling over the bench and he had then realized it was going to be a bit difficult for a human sized man to climb out of the window without damaging anything, "Bugger…" He cursed, which turned into almost a muffled noise, considering the cookie was still in his mouth.

He took a large bite and wiped off the crumbs from his lips and brushed off the dust from his loose pants and jacket, "Great way to start the night…" He mumbled annoyingly.

 _Flick_.

His eyes widened at the sudden brightness appearing in his vision as he spun around, his eyes meeting an ocean blue eyes. There, stood a girl. Her hair as black as the night, her eyes as blue as the ocean, her cheeks as rosy as a rose and her lips as soft as a peach. He didn't even realize his heart skipping a beat. No, he didn't even realize his heart skipping multiple beats. Is that even possible?

Things couldn't get worse.

Until he met her…

 **Holding a knife** ….


	2. Lost in the Eyes

•○•

He was lost in the ocean of her eyes. His heart could not stop beating rapidly as he was afraid it would even pop out.

She was wearing a light cream coloured dress that almost reached her ankles and looked as if it was some sort of night gown. On top of the dress she wore a red polka dot puffed out jacket that only reached her waist. It reminded him of a Ladybug, which… He did have fun chasing at time to time

There was some sort of unique smell that came from her that almost made him feel high. All he could say was that she was simply adorable and a beauty considering how pure her cat ears were.

 _Cat ears…_

His eyes widened in shock. He had just figured out that she was one of his kind too. Although he didn't figure out how long he had been staring at her for, though, once his eyes trailed up, he had then realized the red collar around her neck, to which a bell was attached to it. His shoulders slumped in disappointment.

 _She's one of them._

His eyes slowly trailed down when he remembered the knife she was holding.

Her eyebrows arched as she lifted up the knife directly towards Noire, "What do you want with dear Alya" She demanded as she stepped forward, determined to protect her owner in any form whatsoever.

He blinked multiple times, attempting to process what she had just said. Once he realized what this was all about, he began laughing, extremely loudly…

Her eyes creased in confusion as she straightened her pose, "What's so funny?" She questioned in confusion, tightening her grip on the knife.

He continued to laugh and wiped away the tears from his measly eyes, "What are you going to do with that knife love? Cut some onions or something like that?" He mocked rudely as he noticed her muscles tensing.

"This".

It all happened in a blur, it was as if everything turned into slow motion as she then threw the knife. Almost like a ninja star and desperate for his life, he shut his eyes and ducked as fast as he could in all of history.

 _BANG!_

His eyes were shut tightly, he was on the ground and his heart wouldn't stop thumping in his chest. His heartbeat thumped loudly enough that he even began to think that was the only sound he could hear. Noire's eyes slowly opened one by one as he noticed the knife dangling right above his head. Once capturing what had just happened, he scattered away from the knife above him and stared at the smirking Lady, "D- Did you just try and kill me?" He stuttered as he gripped at his head tightly with both of his head. His head was spinning in circles that he swore he saw fishes swimming around his head.

She clicked her tongue and walked over to the knife, her shoes creating that click noise across the tiles of the kitchen, "No, I threw it slightly above your head so even if you didn't move, the knife wouldn't cut you" She explained as she gripped her fingers around the knife and pulled it from the wall.

She slowly traced her fingers against the large hole on the wall and grimaced at the sight.

 _Maybe I shouldn't have done that…_

Noire had it all wrong for this strange Lady he had just met, she could have been some cat eating cannibal or just a straight up mass murderer, but even so… He couldn't help but feel slightly attracted towards her.

He coughed and straightened his jacket as was prepared to duck at any point if she threw another one of those knifes…

"Now I'm not going to ask once" She warned as she turned towards him, her eyes glaring at him like two extra daggers, "What do you want with Alya" She demanded once more.

He sighed, "Lady, I don't want anything to do with your owner. All I wanted was some food" He admitted as he pointed at the plate of cookies on the bench.

Her eyebrows twitched, wondering how this stranger knew her name. Nevertheless, that was the least she could care about now. She sighed tiredly and closed her eyes ever so softly, "You could've just asked…" She suggested as she lowered the knife ever so slowly.

His eyes widened when he noticed how smooth, sweet and gentle her voice sounded when she wasn't in a defensive mood. Noire even believes that he's addicted to her voice.

It was as if a wave had just washed away his thoughts and he then shook his head in denial.

Noire looked up and raised his eyebrow, "What, you expect me to go knock on someone's door and ask, hey can I pretty please have some cookies?" He muttered as he took his advantage and stepped closer to this beauty.

She stepped back, her fingers curling around the knife tightly, "My owner could of took you in" She explained in suspicion. Her heart thumping.

 _What is wrong with me?_ She thought to herself.

Sure, she admitted to herself that he was quite an attractive fellow. Yet couldn't help but feel as if he was hiding something from her.

No collar whatsoever. Lady was interested how he came to be a free roamer.

Her thoughts been destroyed once she caught his emerald eyes rolling in disbelief. _Such beautiful eyes…_

"Like I'd want to be trapped in some prison" He denied as his eyes once again caught her collar against her sly neck. He smirked and had a lightbulb moment, "You know… You can be free too" He suggested as he took a step forward so that he was practically looking down on her.

She could smell the unique scent from him and couldn't help but feel her legs wobbling. She attempted to keep her position and even straightened up her pose, not allowing herself to be intimated by this stranger, "How are you planning on doing that?" She questioned as she raised one of her eyebrow up.

"I can bite that collar off" He whispered huskily as he leaned in closer, feeling her breath against his skin.

"Is someone there?" A familiar noise questioned from above.

Lady's eyes shot open as she already knew who that person was. She then felt something clasp over her hands and tugged at her. He tightened his grip around her hands and smiled, his eyes showing adventure in a way. Surprisingly his hands were soft and gentle… "Come on!" He whispered as he rushed her towards the kitchen window.

"Hey-" Her sentence was cut off when he suddenly lifted her up like she was nothing at all and pushed her through the window, no damage whatsoever and followed right behind her.

He tugged at her and somehow ended up carrying her bridal style and sprinted through the alleyways and towards where Nino's owner house was. _Nino's going to kill me._

"I demand you to take me back to my owner!" She commanded as she punched him, to which he flinched but still continued to run.

 _This is classic kidnapping!_

"No sere Lady, you want to return home in this form?" He responded smartly as he finally settled her down on her feet.

Her legs were wobbling insanely. Her head continuously spun in circles that it even gave off the illusion that the world was spinning around her. She eventually lost balance and clichédly fell into his arms. Noire supported her as he placed his arms on her shoulders gently and allowed her to stand straight, her black hair standing out in his view.

Lady bit her lip. He was right after all, she couldn't return home in the form like this, unless she wanted to reveal her secret and probably receive bad luck. She would punch herself if she could, how did she get herself in this mess?

She slowly looked up, her heart beating faster and faster as her eyes were caught lost in his forest like eyes. There was something about those eyes that always successfully sucked her into his void… But why though?

"I'll take that as a no" He finally stated as he coughed and let loose of his gentle hands from her shoulders, to which they began suddenly feeling cold.

"I believe you have a lot of questions that you liked to ask but fear not my Lady! I promise I shall prove to you of how of a good chaton I am!" He promised confidently as Lady stared at him in disbelief.

She crossed her arms, "Promise? Prove? Chaton?" She repeated as she raised each finger for each word she said, "My, Chaton, you walk with pride and you talk real sweet. But even though I'm young, boy. I'm not that naïve" She sassed as she poked his nose and sauntered away from him, leaving him quite shocked.

"O, I heard that bro" Someone from high above called out.

Both Lady and Noire stopped in their tracks and looked up in confusion. A person with brown messy hair, with ears matching the colour of his hair slowly peered out from the balcony, his eyes glaring at Noire like daggers as he huffed in annoyance, "Nino!" Noire called out as he quickly saluted the girl and climbed up the ladders towards the balcony.

There, Nino was lying on his side, a tight collar right around his neck and his face annoyed as ever, "I see you brought a Lady" He stated loud enough for even Lady to hear. _How does everyone know my name…?_

Lady was getting more suspicious every second.

"Ay, I did. You jealous?" Noire smirked as he fumbled with Nino's collar until it finally broke off.

Nino yawned loudly as he was finally able to stretch out his stiff legs, you could even hear his bones cracking. He wiped at his glossy brown eyes and soon caught sight of Lady.

She stiffened as she somehow held her collar tightly around her neck and bit her lip.

From what she could see so far, considering how dark it was. This Nino, had beautiful dark chocolate skin, his brown eyes emphasized and somehow glowed whenever her eyes met his. His hair was a dark brown and he wore black framed glasses. Along with that he wore a short sleeved blue shirt.

Nino's eyes widened like ginormous tennis balls as he slid down the ladder and sauntered slowly up towards Lady, followed by Noire, "Ma Cherie, mademoiselle, you are a fine Lady indeed" Nino gaped as he bowed like a fine gentlemen and slowly clasped her soft hands with his. Although for some odd reason, Lady had the slight feeling that his hands weren't as soft as the other stranger. Lady widened her eyes and decided to throw that thought away.

Nino place a soft kiss between her knuckles and she chuckled, giving a little smirk towards the annoyed looking Noire, "My, aren't you quite a gentleman. Unlike Mr. Steal Your Cat over there" Lady smirked as Noire pouted his lips.

"Yes indeed he is. In fact, he is quite the charmer to most and is in love to break poor girls hearts" Nino gasped in sadness as he placed his palm to his head as if he were about to faint.

Lady's eyes widened, "Is that so?" Lady questioned curiously as she tilted her head towards the gaping Noire.

Nino widened his eyes and immediately stood up, clasping his hands together along with Lady's, "Why of course! They don't call him tramp for no reason. Or as we cats love to say, **champ** " Nino laughed loudly as Lady rolled her eyes in response. _Tramp…_

"I like to remind you Nino, that they come to me!" Noire huffed as he crossed his arms like a child, poking his bottom lip out.

Nino shook his head, "Don't listen to his lies my dear Lady. Come, come. Let me show you a nice hang out where you can spend your time there" Nino offered as he took hold of her hand once more.

Noire's head clicked as he slowly walked up to Nino and placed his hands on his muscular shoulder, "Nino, she has an owner that she has to go home to. I ask that you respect her decision" Noire asked sympathetically and quietly, but just loud enough for Lady to hear.

Her eyes widened and her heart warmed when she could hear that whoever this cat was, he respected that she wanted to stay with her owner.

Nino paused in his tracks as he slowly turned from his position, his eyes opening slightly when they met her collar. He sighed, "She's one of them…" Nino stated.

Noire nodded softly as he removed his hand from Nino's shoulder.

Nino slumped his shoulders in disbelief as he indeed was quite excited to take her to wherever they were going.

Lady bit her lip as she could not help but feel slightly guilty, and soon sighed in absolute defeat, "Please take me back home once I'm finished with this" Lady sighed as Nino yelped in glee.

"Of course ma Cherie! Come this way and you will have the best moonlight of your life!" Nino exclaimed as he pulled her towards the direction, leaving Noire behind.

Clenching his fist, Noire gritted his teeth and creased his eyebrows together in annoyance.

Noire knew that Nino was his best buddy and only buddy. They had met ever since they were born, they were practically brothers. And yet… Noire had only met this girl for not even an hour yet.

 **So why was it that his heart ached when he saw her with another cat?**

•○•


	3. Cliche

•○•

Stepping into the bright, disco like room, Lady's heart thumped by its crowdedness…

 _What…_

Lady's mind went around in a bend. Her heart began racing faster and faster as she had never seen this many… Many people.

She noticed that there was a large crowd surrounding a slightly raised stage with one chair on top of it. Lights were all focused on that one specific chair as if it was like the most important thing that they have ever seen. Tilting her head in curiosity, she questioned what it was there for.

The door had shut behind her and she began stepping forward, along with Noire beside her and into the crowd.

Lady bit her lip whilst looking around her surroundings when suddenly her eyes caught a female cat that she had never seen before. Her hair as long and brown as the wood and bark of the tree, eyes as green as the grass plains and her tail as sleek as a fox tail. If Lady recalled correctly, this girl was a Somali breed of cat. A rare kind.

The Somali Breed Girl stepped onto the steps that lead her to the stage and flashed a smile to the crowd, to which they all cheered in a loud manner, jumping up and pushing Lady into others.

Lady stumbled and gripped onto Noire's arm as he turned his head towards her and held her hand slightly, "Scared?" He questioned softly as he leaned in closer towards her.

Contemplating for a while, she had realized indeed she was scared. This was her first time in a crowded place like this, and she felt as if she didn't belong.

"Scared…? No" She lied as she bit her lip.

Noire flashed a smirk and leaned in next to her ear, "I can see it in your eyes" He stated, "Don't worry, I'll protect you" He whispered, to which the nice scent of his breath tickled her neck.

She flinched and turned her head to glare at him.

Their noses were inches away from each other and then it had begun, the staring game.

Hands in his pockets, he clicked his tongue and slowly leaned back, a tilted smile forming on his lips, "Teasing" He stated as he took her hand again and tugged at her arm.

She landed into his embrace and he instantly turned her body towards the stage and pointed at the girl dancing and singing.

" _Why don't you do right"_

" _Like some other men do…"._

"See that girl over there?" Noire questioned as Lady nodded in response.

"Heh…" He chuckled softly as he looked at her with a serious face, "That's Lila, but most people like to call her The Volpe or Volpina. That's her stage name" He explained softly as he looked back at Lila.

 _Lila…_

"So that's her name…" Lady repeated as she clenched at the fabric of her dress and continued, "She has a lovely voice" She complimented softly, maybe a hint of jealousy, considering how beautiful Lila's voice was.

Noire chuckled, "Ay, she does. That's what most men love about her. Not only can she dance to the flow of any song, her voice matches with everything" He explained as Lady creased her eyebrows together.

"Men like you?" She questioned as she cocked an eyebrow up towards him.

His body stiffened slightly, but soon loosened up when he grinned.

" **Watch out for her** ".

Her eyes widened in worry as she chewed on her bottom lip constantly. That's what Lady would do if she got nervous or scared, "Why…?" Lady questioned curiously.

Noire stood silent for a minute, but continued with, "Volpina will try her best to kick out anyone who is far beautiful than her" He complimented.

 _Was that a complimented…_

Lady's eyes widened and she began flushing slightly as she repeated that sentence in her head, "N- No! I couldn't possibly…" She laughed nervously as she turned to face him.

"Trust me" Noire cut in suddenly as he turned his head towards her, "Men and maybe woman would do anything to see you dancing up on that stage" He gritted as he slowly tightened on her shoulder.

 _What is with me? I only met her for not even a day yet…_

 _Yet…_

His eyes lowered slowly.

Yet… Why was it that his heart raced whenever he laid eyes on her? Her black silky, lustrous hair and her crystal blue eyes that stopped his breath whenever they met.

Noire noticed the slight fear in her eyes and he began feeling sorry for her considering it was Nino, plus himself that forced her to go to where they'd usually hang out. It seemed that this place was not for a lady like her.

He chuckled and pulled back, "Don't worry. I won't let them touch you" He promised as his hand tightened in hers.

There was something in his eyes that gave her a sense of relief… A sense of protection, she couldn't help but fall for and trust his emerald eyes that shone so brightly they almost blinded her.

Suddenly out of nowhere a bunch of male cats popped out and all began bombarding Noire with laughs and punches, "Yo Bud, Volpy wants you on her stage" They winked mischievously as they paid no attention to the confused Lady.

"Kim, no…" Noire declined as he looked back at Lady with slight worry in his eyes.

 _Her stage…?_

She widened her eyes and stepped slightly backwards as then suddenly Noire had been lifted in the air and carried towards Volpina's stage.

A sense of shock rushed throughout her body when their hands had been torn apart and she felt the world around her suddenly get colder and felt even emptier.

She watched as Noire had been carried by the ocean like sea and somehow had been placed on the chair.

His mind swirled as he told himself to get back to her as soon as possible, considering he didn't want her wandering around with other men.

 _Other men…_

 _Protection…_

He guessed that maybe he did like her…

Lady grimaced when she saw Volpina, singing her song that sounded somewhat familiar to something that she had heard before… Her voice was indeed sultry and beautiful, her body had such beautiful curves and such a lovely face. Eyes sharp but soft giving her a dangerous but innocent look… Someone perfect for someone like Noire.

Her eyes widened.

Was she jealous? No it couldn't be. They only met for only about an hour and yet her stomach always fluttered when he spoke those words to her… Lady wondered if he had said those words to other cats before…

Mumbling to herself, right in the corner of her eyes, she noticed a little figure waving his arms like crazy towards her. Lady creased her eyebrows in a distinctive matter as she turned her head and noticed Nino behind a desk, labeled 'BAR'.

She began walked over towards the bar, careful to not bump into others whilst hearing the heels of her shoes clicking against the shiny tiles, "Ma Cherie mademoiselle! How are you enjoying the party so far?" Nino beamed happily as he grabbed the next glass laid on the table and began washing it.

Lady forced a laugh out of her throat as she continuously played with her hair and wondered **if** she actually enjoyed the party, "Um… It's quite, unique Nino. May I call you that?" She asked politely as she took the seat in front of the bar.

"You can call me anything ma Cherie" Nino winked as they both burst out laughing.

After the laughter had calmed down, Lady brushed a few strands from her hair and slumped on the table, not proper for a 'lady', "Nino… Who is that girl on stage?" Lady couldn't help but ask.

Nino cocked an eyebrow up as he paused his wiping of the glasses. He placed the glass that made a little click noise and pushed up his glasses, "I'm pretty sure Noire had told you who she was but not in complete detail am I correct?" He questioned.

She widened her eyes and nodded slowly.

"I see…" He stated as he picked up the next glass, "You see, Lila is very possessive of her 'men'. Or if you want to be more specific, her man" Nino began explaining.

Lady shot her eyes open.

 _Man?_

"Don't take the wrong idea. Noire's not interested in her if that's what's stressing you out" Nino smirked as Lady began flushing and turning the other way.

"That's not what I was keen on listening to…" She partially lied. Indeed, she was quite curious about the relationship between the two.

Nino cocked an eyebrow up and handed her a can of some sort.

Lady stared at the can with confusion as she slowly grabbed it with her fingertips and looked up at Nino, "What is this?" She questioned curiously, her eyes filled with innocence.

Slowly, Nino began realizing what she had said and burst out laughing whilst Lady continued to stare at him with confusion, "Oh I'm sorry! Just… Think of it as a refreshment. You know, you must be very tired considering all these cliché moments that have happened to you. A free roamer, appearing out of the shadows and into your life. Your curious as to how he became a free roamer and then! All of a sudden he swoops you out and shows you the way of his life, taking you to a 'club' and we all know what happens in the cliché life of clubs." Nino paused. When Lady opened her mouth to talk back, Nino placed his finger on her lips and silenced her.

"Something dramatic and bad will happen, so be careful. Also, somewhere during your adventure. The third cat appears and begins to add all of this drama into your life." Nino explained with extreme detail as he raised his three fingers up.

Once Lady deciphered what he had said she shook her head and gripped the can between her fingertips, "I- It's not like that! I… I can't just stay at my owner's house in this form" She stuttered awkwardly.

"Oh? But you did it before until Noire appeared" Nino giggled enthusiastically as he simply left Lady in a shocked matter.

Creasing her eyebrows, she opened the can and drank all of the contents in it. Feeling the rush and burn of the drink seeping into her dry throat.

Once she was finished, she wiped her mouth and slammed the can down the bench as Nino stared in distraught, "More" Lady demanded with a rustiness to her voice.

Her head was spinning, and she almost regretted drinking the drink. Almost.

"M- My Lady I do not believe you should have done that…" Nino gaped as he covered his mouth.

"More" Lady repeated as she began laughing in the loudest manner possible.

Nino gaped when all of a sudden, Lady couldn't handle it. Her world was spinning, it was crumbling. It felt her head was about to split open and yet… This feeling. It felt both wonderful and torturous. It had then led on to seeing two Nino's or was it Noire…? She couldn't tell the difference. Lady attempted to stand up but ended up crashing onto the bench.

"Goodnight" She slurred as she banged her head against the stool and fell unconscious.

"MA CHERIE?!"

And Nino was right.

 **Something definitely was going to happen.**

•○•


	4. Guilty Cat

•○•

Driven with fear as to what Noire what do to Nino as he accidently caused the Ma Cheri to lay unconscious on the floor, Nino clicked his fingers and called out to Kim who was currently dancing with Chloe on the dance floor, "Oi! Kim. Get your ass over here for a sec!" Nino called out loudly enough for only Kim to hear.

Kim turned his body and glared at the scared Nino, "What is it that's so important?" Kim questioned as he walked over to the bar, his muscular body towering over the rusted Nino.

Nino gulped and pointed at the unconscious mademoiselle whilst Kim stared at her with confusion planted over his face, "Who the hell is she?" He asked.

A teardrop of sweat fell over his head as he had then realized he didn't know who she was, not even her own name. Nino held the back of his head and laughed, "Oh her? She's a girl who usually hangs around the bar most of the time. It looks like she had too much" He lied as his happy manner turned serious, "You're in charge of taking care of her. I'm going to go get some help" Nino rushed as he jumped over the bench.

"Wait. What-" Kim stuttered as he watched Nino sprinting towards the crowd of people.

Kim mumbled some curse words to himself as his eyes slowly moved to the unconscious girl.

Her clothes were too fancy so it didn't add up as to how she was a regular. Although Kim didn't care. She was a beauty, far better than Lila or Chloe and she had something that made her look like she was pure silver.

Shrugging his shoulders, Kim heaved the girl onto his shoulder and walked towards the back door.

•○•

" _You're sittin' down wondering what it's all about"_

" _If you ain't got no money they will, put you out"_

" _Why don't you do right, like some other men do?"_

Noire was slightly shocked.

Usually he'd been fine if he was brought up to the stage to dance with Lila and other woman and yet… Why was he trying his best to get out of the grips of this woman. At one point he even tried standing up, but considering how stubborn she was. She pushed him down.

As Lila's hips swayed to the beat of the music, following by her tail which swished around and hit against Noire's legs. All of a sudden she sat on Noire and crossed her legs, whilst slowly leaning into arms and chest, "Lila, what are you-" Noire attempted to say before she pressed her finger against his soft lips.

"Hush Noire, isn't this what you want?" She smirked as she slowly dragged her finger down from his lips and traced his bare chest.

Slight anger burning inside, he glared and suddenly grabbed her arm, pulling it away. He stood up and accidently caused Lila to stumble backwards, "Don't" He warned as dropped her arm and with instinct, began looking towards where the Lady was and saw no sign of her.

Noire gritted his teeth as he jumped off the stage and split apart the crowd like the red sea, soon bumping into Nino, "Noire!".

"Nino?" Noire questioned as he paused in his tracks, "Where is she?" He demanded softly as Nino chuckled in a nervous manner.

Creasing his eyebrows, he softly placed his hands on his shoulders and held it softly, "Nino…" He repeated as Nino sighed.

"Look bro. Your Lady looked kind of stressed so I decided to give her one of **those** drinks. And it looked like she never had one before considering she passed out drinking one can-".

"She what?!" Noire cut in suddenly as Nino began raising his hands in a surrender position, "What are you crazy?! Of course she never had one before, she's a Lady!" Noire stated as he brushed his fingertips through his hair, worry planted over his face.

"Look. Bro, it's fine. I told Kim to take care of her-".

"Kim? You asked **Kim** to take care of her" Noire repeated as he shut his eyes and contemplated on his mistakes, his heart pounding insanely which vibrated through his black ears.

Nino widened his eyes and held Noire's shoulders, "I couldn't just leave her there-".

"But you left her with **Kim** " Noire repeated as he grunted and pulled on his blonde locks of hair, "Where is she? Kim's not the right person to take care of her" He asked as calmly as possible.

"And you are?" Nino questioned.

Noire's heart stopped when he deciphered the words that escaped from Nino's lips.

Nino shook his head, "Look, I'm sorry. It's my fault. I didn't know what I was doing, and your right. I shouldn't have left her with a guy like Kim" Nino apologized softly as Noire began to feel guilty for yelling at him.

"No, don't apologize, it's my fault for leaving her in the first place" Noire shook his head and stared at the floor, "Where are they?" He repeated once more.

Nino slowly pointed at the bar, "Don't worry, their at the… Bar…" His eyes shot opened when he noticed the two empty seats as his heart began to pump ever louder than before, "Oh you got to be kitten me…".

Noire creased his eyebrows and placed one hand on Nino's shoulder, "If I don't come back alive, please visit my grave once a week".

Nino cocked his eyebrow up, "Nuh uh Bro. You owe me ten packets of catnip. I'll summon your ghost if I have to if you forget to bring me them" He responded as Noire sprinted towards the back door.

Sighing in defeat, Nino rubbed at the nape of his neck and muttered a simple sentence, "Why is it that everything I say becomes true…"

•○•

 _She has to be there…_

Noire thought to himself as he sprinted as fast as he could towards the back door when all of a sudden. Chloe popped out of nowhere.

Kim tilted his head to the side as he began actually observing this strange Lady that he placed on the brick walls of the building. He kneeled in front of her and brushed out the strands of her that covered her face and he swore that his heart had truly skipped a beat.

Staring in disbelief, he slowly traced her cold but smooth skin laid on her face and couldn't help but stare at the sweet tender lips.

Kim's eyebrows twisted in disbelief, asking himself if he should really do this. Shrugging his shoulders, he slowly sighed and leaned in further "Shouldn't hurt if she's unconscious?" He reassured as he began unbuttoning the gold buttons on her polka dot jacket.

A slow burn ran across his cheeks when he threw away the jacket across the cold plus wet concrete and gritted his teeth. He then shakily brushed her dress strap which fell over her shoulder and he slapped himself inside his mid. Kim thinks he shouldn't do this, no wait… He knows he shouldn't do this! And yet he couldn't help it. He slowly leaned in when suddenly the door opened in a **BANG.**

Kim yelped and fell backwards as his eyes didn't lay on the almost half naked Lady but on the anger, infuriating Noire.

" **Kim** …"

•○•


End file.
